My Lovely Saber
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Saber jatuh ke tangan Gilgamesh karena kelicikannya, Gilgamesh tidak akan menyakitinya asal Saber mau menjadi istrinya.warning: m for lemon, typo maybe. Cover : Iinjunyou-san


**My lovely Saber**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Saber jatuh ke tangan Gilgamesh karena kelicikannya, Gilgamesh tidak akan menyakitinya asal Saber mau menjadi istrinya.**

 **Discleamer: Type-moon dan bukan saya**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Saber, gadis yang dulunya adalah raja legenda Arthur Pendragon akan bertarung melawan Lancer, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Pandangan yang tajam seperti singa yang siap bertarung dengan musuh, tangannya memegang pedang legendaris Excalibur yang diterangi cahaya emas, armor birunya menutup tubuh rampingnya. Manik emerald itu melihat musuh dengan was-was.

Seharusnya pertarungan mereka akan adil dan sengit andai saja master mereka tidak ikut campur. Lancer bunuh diri akibat command spell dari masternya El-Melloi, dan itu atas ancaman Emiya Kiritsugu sang master Saber.

"Saber, kau-!" Diarmuid merasa ditipu oleh sosok yang di kaguminya, sungguh Saber tidak bermaksud namun apa daya, Kiritsugu adalah masternya.

Kiritsugu memerintahkan Saber untuk membunuh masternya Lancer tanpa harus bicara padanya, Saber mengerti sendiri lalu menebas kepala El-Melloi yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan rasa bersalah, ini bukan cara kesatria dalam mengalahkan musuhnya.

"Cukup sampai di sini.. Saber.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara broton yang sangat familiar di telinganya, dan yang terjadi seorang pria bersurai emas telah berada di belakang Kiritsugu dan bersiap memenggal kepalanya dengan pedang yang keluar dari Noble Phantamnya. Saber sontak kaget akan kelengahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Archer?!" Serunya masih dengan pedang di genggaman, sang Archer yang merupakan Raja Pahlawan tertua Gilgamesh tersenyum licik.

"Jangan bergerak, atau kau mau aku membunuhnya?!" Ancamnya dengan leher Kiritsugu yang di apit dengan lengannya, Kiritsugu tidak memberontak dan tenang, Irisviel selagi istri sang penyihir meneguk liur, mencari-cari sang master dari Gilgamesh di sekitar kediaman El-Melloi. Begitu pula dengan asistennya yang waspada di belakang Gilgamesh, jika ia salah langkah nyawa Kiritsugu bisa melayang.

"Hmp.. Tadi itu cara yang bagus Master Saber.. ternyata kau juga manusia yang licik.." puji sang raja di telinga Kiritsugu, lelaki itu tidak bergeming. Gilgamesh sampai mengira pria paruh baya yang di cekiknya ini sikapnya bak pinang di belah dua dengan Kotomine Kirei.

Gilgamesh mengelurkan 4 tambahan pedang yang mengepung Iri dan Maiya, mereka dibuat tidak berkutik, Kiritsugu mulai geram pada servant licik ini.

"Sekarang Saber, aku akan bertanya padamu.." ujar Gilgamesh, Saber tidak meresponnya.

"Aku akan membunuh semua yang ada disini, termasuk kau jika kau menolak keinginanku.." Gilgamesh menggerakkan pedangnya perlahan dan siap menancap di leher Kiritsugu, Iri dan Maiya, Saber meneguk liur.

"Sebelum kau mengatakan keinginanmu, biarkan aku bicara padamu.. cara mu ini tidak mencerminkan jiwa pahlawanmu, dan itu membuatku geli melihatmu.. sekarang katakan keinginanmu, raja pahlawan!" Ujarnya sambil mengarahkan pedangnya pada Gilgamesh yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja, Si surai emas tertawa keras.

"Benar-benar wanita yang kaku, Arthuria Pendragon.. itu yang membuatmu tidak begitu buruk.." gumamnya.

"Berhenti mengoceh! Cepat katakan!"

Gilgamesh sedikit mendehem dengan senyum aneh, lalu mengeratkan apitannya mencekik Kiritsugu.

"Gunakan seluruh mantra perintah mu untuk membuat Saber menjadi istriku! Lalu Lepaskan dia dari servantmu dan berikan dia padaku!" titahnya dengan lantang, sontak semua yang berada di sana kaget mendengarnya.

"J-jangan bercanda! Kau pikir ini permainan rumah-rumahan?!" Timpal Saber malu berat, Gilgamesh tidak bergeming untuk menyakinkan keinginannya. Irisveil dan Maiya saling pandang.

"Kiritsugu!" Panggil Iri dengan tatapan penuh arti kepadanya, Kiritsugu tahu betul apa yang istrinya sampaikan, jika ia menyerahkan Saber maka berakhirlah kesempatan mereka dalam merebut cawan suci begitu pula keluarganya, jika ia tidak menyerahkanan Saber maka berakhirlah nyawanya dan Iri sekarang. Sungguh pilihan yang berat.

Saber juga menatap Kiritsugu dengan tatapan marah, awas saja ia memilih pilihan yang salah, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sampai mati.

"Jadi kalian menolak?!" Pedang yang diarahkan kepada Iri kini bergerak dan menggores lehernya hingga robek namun tidak sampai mengenai kerongkongan, Kiritsugu terbata.

"Cepat pilih atau aku akan membunuh boneka itu!" Desak Gilgamesh padanya. Kiritsugu, dengan berat hati mengangkat tangannya menyalakan mantra perintah. Sebelum itu, ia menatap Saber dengan tatapan lembut untuk pertama kalinya.

"Maaf raja Arthur, aku tidak bisa membawakan cawan suci untukmu.." ucapnya lalu tersenyum, Saber sontak tidak terima akan pilihan yang akan ia pilih. Gilgamesh tersenyum puas.

"Dengan command spell pertama ku perintahkan kau untuk menjadi istrinya Archer" mantra perintah pertama lenyap seiring dengan Saber yang geram padanya.

"Dengan command spell ke dua, kau kuberikan pada Archer sebagai istrinya"

"Hentikan Kiritsugu! Aku tidak mau begini!" Saber berteriak padanya.

"Command spell ke tiga.." Kiritsugu menjeda, ia masih bingung dengan apa yang di pilihnya.

"Buat dia mau menuruti ku, Emiya Kiritsugu.." hasut Gilgamesh padanya. Kiritsugu mengulum ludah.

"Bahagialah dengan kehidupan barumu bersama archer..." command spell ditangannya lenyap tanpa jejak, Saber lepas darinya. Arthuria pun tersungkur ke tanah dan menitikkan air mata. Gilgamesh melepaskan semua tahanannya, ia pun menghampiri saber lalu merangkul bahunya.

"Hmmp.. aku ucapkan terima kasih atas kerja samanya.." ia mengelus dagu Saber dengan jempolnya, Saber menepis tangannya dengan cepat. Gilgamesh sempat terperangah namun ia bawa santai, ia suka dengan sikap manis itu.

"Baiklah, kami pamit pergi dulu.." lelaki licik itu menghilang bersama saber dengan sihir teleportasi. Kiritsugu, Iri, dan Maiya hanya bisa diam, Iri menghampiri Kiritsugu dan memeluknya, Kiritsugu hanya tertegun.

"Aku akan membawa cawan suci itu apapun yang terjadi, walau tanpa Saber sekalipun.."

~~o0o~~

Saber duduk di atas sebuah ranjang dimana Gilgamesh menyuruhnya untuk istirahat sebentar, tentu ia tidak mau walau harus adu pedang terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap, istri ku?" Tanya Gilgamesh yang tengah meneguk segelas anggur merah padanya, tak lupa ia juga memberikannya pada Saber.

"Siap apanya, kau bahkan tidak mengadakan resepsi pernikahan!" Timpalnya lalu menolak anggur yang di berikan Gilgamesh padanya, ia masih kesal kepada lelaki itu.

"Begitu, jadi kau setuju menikah dengan ku?!" Gilgamesh bertanya lagi, dan itu membuat Saber makin kesal.

"Andai saja Kiritsugu brengsek itu tidak memasang command spell padaku, maka aku akan membunuhmu sekarang! Aku setuju karena mantra! Jangan pernah kau berharap lebih dari itu!" Jelasnya dan berdiri, ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar yang ia sendiri tidak tahu punya siapa. Gilgamesh meraih lengannya, lalu menariknya dan menindihnya ke kasur.

"Dengar Saber, Master mu telah menjualmu padaku, dan beruntunglah aku tidak menjadikanmu budakku.. jadi sekarang kau adalah milikku, kau tidak bisa membantahku.. mengerti?!" Tuturnya tepat di telinga Saber, gadis pirang itu merinding, Gilgamesh menakutkan.

Gilgamesh pun menarik pita yang mengikat rambutnya hingga terurai, ia mengecup helain rambut yang wangi miliknya. Saber hanya terdiam, tubuhnya tidak bisa memberontak melawannya.

"Hentikan Archer, aku belum siap untuk ini.." pintanya kemudian, Gilgamesh tidak meresponnya dan mengecup lehernya. Seber pun mendesah geli, ia tidak biasa di perlakukan seperti ini. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa ia harus terpanggil menjadi perempuan. Gilgamesh menarik tali bajunya, sontak Saber mendorongnya dengan sengaja.

"Kubilang hentikan, aku benar-benar tidak siap!" Pintanya lagi, Gilgamesh pun menatap matanya dengan iris rubynya. Padahal ia berharap Saber lebih memperlakukannya dengan kasar, mungkin efek mantra perintah telah membuatnya lemah terhadapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.." bujuknya dengan senyum khasnya yang terlihat licik, Saber pun di buat bungkam. Pria bersurai emas itu lanjut membuka bajunya satu persatu hingga tidak ada sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya, Saber tersipu malu. Gilgamesh meraba-raba bagian dada dan selangkangannya. Lagi-lagi Saber kesal, perlakuan Gilgamesh ini seperti sedang bermain dengan binatang.

"Hentikan Archer, kau memperlakukanku seperti binatang peliharaan saja!" Ujarnya , Gilgamesh pun tertawa kecil lalu mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Kau bilang apa Saber?! Aku hanya sedang menunjukkan cintaku pada istriku ini.." jawabnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Saber tersipu olehnya, ia pun memilih tidak merespon apa-apa lagi. Dan jika ia bertanya pada tubuhnya, tubuhnya menjawab ia merasa nyaman dan nikmat akan sentuhannya, mungkin ia harus terbiasa dengan ini.

Gilgamesh dan Saber hari itu mengikat hubungan intim, mereka melakukannya tanpa ada paksaan. Kali ini Saber mengalah, Gilgamesh pun tidak memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Layaknya suami-istri yang baru melakukan malam pertama.

"Saber.." panggil Gilgamesh yang tengah berada di atasnya.

"Apa? Archer" Sahutnya yang bernafas berat.

"Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya panggil aku dengan namaku, paham?!" Titahnya. Saber tertegun, namanya.. nama sang raja kerajaan Uruk, Gilgamesh. Ah ia masih canggung dengan nama itu.

"Mengerti, Arthuria.." Gilgamesh pun mencium bibirnya lembut. Saber benar-benar tidak bisa menolak, ia menerima ciuman itu dengan penuh kasih.

 _Apa aku mulai mencintainya?!_

 _Ah aku lupa_

 _Perintah ketiga dari Kiritsugu_

 _Aku akan bahagia dengannya.. Gilgamesh.._

 **End**


End file.
